Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a service providing system which includes a display device and a mobile device, and a method for providing a service using the same, and more particularly, to a service providing system which includes a display device for conveniently providing a service related to, in particular, a call conversation, and a mobile device, and a method for providing a service using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to development of communications technology and technology of electronic devices, diverse portable terminal devices and display devices have developed. A large number of people have personal portable terminal devices, and display devices which perform diverse functions are installed in vehicles or on the streets.
A display device installed in vehicles displays state information of the car and menus such as temperature control so that the user may input a control command. In addition, the display device installed in vehicles may have a navigation function so that it helps the user easily find a road. A personal portable communication device enables the user to transmit and receive phone calls or text messages.
While driving a car, the user may talk on the phone, try to call a third party, or change a destination. In general, in order to try to call a third party, the user may input the third party's phone number to the user's portable communication device or search for the third party from a stored phone number list and contact the found telephone number. In order to change a destination, the user may input a destination to a display device, search for the destination, and select the found destination. In a particular situation such as driving, this input and searching process may incur a risk and make typos while inputting information on the third party or the destination. Accordingly, there is a growing need for convenience when trying to call somebody or when changing a destination while driving.
In addition, when the user talks on the phone, they generally talk about their interests. Accordingly, the user may wish to receive information on their interests without searching for the information.
Therefore, there is a growing need for conveniently making a call, changing a destination, or receiving information on their interests using the display device.